L, is for the way you look at me
by Love Angelic Sin
Summary: Syaoran is having troubles telling his feelings to the one and only Sakura. And then one day, a little Talent Show comes his way…SS one-shot


Summary – Syaoran is having troubles telling his feelings to the one and only Sakura. And then one day, a little Talent Show comes his way…S+S one-shot

And just so you'd know, that the CCS gang is all 16

Disclaimer – I don't own CCS and you all know that so why am I even bothered to say that??

L, is for the way you look at me… 

A one-shot S+S fic by Cute Star Angel

" speech or people saying stuff"

'thoughts'

( me saying stuff )

This is **supposed** to be a romance/humour fic but don't blame if it isn't funny or not mushy enough for your standards. I'm just trying…

***************************************************************

**~*~Syaorans P.O.V.~*~**

' Why does the back of her head always seem so interesting?' I thought to myself ' she looks so cute when she's asleep' ( I have no idea how he knows she is sleeping cuz he sits behind her)

'I can't even concentrate on maths class because of her…I just gotta tell her soon'

** brrrrrrriiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIiinnngggggggg ** 

Went the bell but I didn't hear it. I was still concentrating on Sakura.

I heard my classmates run outside to enjoy their 1 hour of lunch( I'm not really sure how long their lunch is so don't sue me…) all except for Sakura…

' we're **alone** now, here's my chance!' 

" uh, Sakura……I was meaning to say this a long time ago……" I started " i-I j-just wanted to say t-t-that i-I–" 

" huh?? Where am I? Where did everyone go?? Oh HEY Syaoran!!" said Sakura as soon as she woke up. I fell over anime style ' damn! I forgot she was asleep' She looked at me with that confused expession on her face. 

' Cute' I thought

" oh SORRY!! Were you about to say something?? Please continue!"

" i-I was j-just g-g-goiing to say" I blushed heavily and looked at the ground ' you can do this Syaoran Li! Just tell her!' " that, that i-I-I'm hungry! Let's go outside and eat!!"

" uh okay!" she ^_^;;ed at me and walked out the door" sorry you had to wake me up. I will try to stay awake next time. you know me and maths……"

'ok. Attempt No. 1 – utter failure'

***************************************************************  
  


**~*~no-one's P.O.V.~*~**

" what took you so long, Sakura??" pondered Tomoyo. Then she spotted me coming up after her. " oh! I see!! You were having some **alone** time with Li right?" she said, raising an eyebrow 

A hint of pink attacked Sakura's cheeks 

" no! you sick-minded person! Syaoran just had to wake me up after class cuz I fell asleep again" fought back Sakura

" whatever you say missy. Don't lie next time" Tomoyo **smile**wink**wink**

" hey guys!" interrupted  their friend Chiharu "there's gonna be this talent show coming up in two weeks time! Are you guy going to enter or what?"

Chiharu showed the group – Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, Rita, her boyfriend Yamazaki, Eriol and Syaoran – the poster

The poster said

 "On the 14th of February at Tomeada High School, there will be **_THE_ **ANNUAL **VALENTINES TALENT SHOW**!!! Sing a SONG, act out a PLAY, Sing a MUSICAL, Dance a DANCE or WHAT EVER _YOU _ can think of for that **special** someone  who resides deep in your HEART!!! Any act in the theme of LUUURRVE will be acceptable!!! See Mr Morimoto for more details."

"So are you guys going to enter?" repeated Chiharu

" I'm DEFINITELY NOT going to enter!" shouted Sakura almost at once…

" Well maybe Tomoyo and I will do a scene from 'Romeo and Juliet'. How about it honey??" said everyone's favourite blue-haired freak

" That's a great idea, sweetie, as long as Sakura-chan isn't going to do anything because I HAVE to be there to tape her!!" replied his girlfriend 

" Hey, don't worry about me. I'm not going to do anything anyway. Go and do that scene with Eriol…" Sakura ^_^;;

" Thanks so much Saku!!" Tomoyo hugged her best friend

" Is anyone else going in?" asked Rita

" Should we go in Yamasaki???" 

" Maybe we should do a story telling!" 

**Chiharu's famous hammer for hitting lying losers came out of no where and hit Yamasaki on the head and quickly disappeared ** (sorry about the losers part….i just had to add that in, sowwy^^;)

" I was thinking more along the lines of a duet…" -_-;;

Yamazaki just shrugged.

 ******************************************************

Li Syaoran was pacing around his living room. He was thinking about entering that talent show.

**~*~Syaoran's P.O.V~*~**

'What sought of talents do I have???' Syaoran thought 'I really want to do something for Sakura but not make a fool of myself. WHAT TALENTS DO I HAVE?!?!????' I slammed my fist onto my old video cabinet with videos of me when I was younger.

" That's it!" I exclaimed to myself "watch all your childhood videos and find something your good at and then perform it!" (talking to yourself is that 1st sign of madness……-_-;;)

Syaoran flopped himself on the couch and started to watch all his childhood memories…

A little 5-yr-old Syaoran was pulling a little teddy bear from a little girl with black hair tied into two cute pig tails. (guess who?)

"Give it back!!" cried the little girl 

" NO!" yelled Syaoran finally getting the teddy bear and throwing it out an open window.

" it's not FAIR!!" cried the little girl as she ran up to  her Auntie. " Auntie! Syaoran is a very bad boy! **sob** He threw my favourite teddy bear out of the **sob** window!! He should get punished!!" 

" Syaoran, I order you to go to your room and think about what you have just done" she said sternly

" Nice try mother, but didn't you forget I got all my video games up there??" Chibi Syaoran questioned his mother.

 His mother was about to protest but Syaoran quickly said " Cya now! I better go to my room now!" running up the stairs, smirking, his voice fading as he ascended " I am a **very** bad boy! I must hurry to go to my room……"

And then a few seconds you could hear sounds of explosions and "Kapow"s from Syaoran.

Yelan sighed, " What are we going to do with your cousin?"

"We can send him to the land of teddy bears who like to throw people out the window after pulling him with each other" replied the little girl

******************************************************

It looked like a 6-yr-old Syaoran was trying to run really fast. Then behind him you could see a whole group of girls running after him, and a couple of boys too.

You could see Syaoran glancing backwards every few seconds.

After a minute or so, the girls were gradually gaining on him which earned an "oh no" from Syaoran who tried to run even faster.

And then, finally Syaoran ran through a banner and the crowd around him cheered.

****

The scene changed and Syaoran was now standing on a block  with '1st' on it.

An announcer yelled into the crowd " And the winner of this years National Cross Country race is Syaoran Li, of Hong Kong Elementry!!" handing him a big trophy. (sorry about the name of Syaoran's school…I wasn't in the mood to make up a name…) 

***************************************************************

" And now it's time for the representative from 3-2, the best singers in their class, SYAORAN LI and MEILIN LI!!" 

(I'm not not sure if they can sing…and don't blame me if the words for this song is incorrect cuz I listened to it [again & again] and got the lyrics from it)

Syaoran and MeiLin stepped forward and started to sing 'At the beginning'

MeiLin – 

_We were strangers_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming_

_What we had to go through_

_Now here we are_

_I suddenly stand_

_At the beginning with you_

Syaoran – 

_No one told me_

_I was going to find you_

_Unexpected_

_What you did to my heart_

Both – 

_When I lost hope_

You were there to remind me 

_This is the start of our life!_

Chorus

_Life is a road I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is true_

_In the end_

_I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

MeiLin – _we were strangers, on a crazy adventure_

Syaoran – _Never dreaming_

_How a kiss would come true,_

Both-

_Now here we stand_

_Unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you! _

**Chorus**

_Life is a road I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is true_

_In the end_

_I wanna be standing, _

_At the beginning with you!_

The audience cheered and wooed as Syaoran bowed and MeiLin curtsied.

A group of girls in the background were going "awwwww!! He's sooooo cute!!!"

(and that's my version of how Syaoran started getting chased by girls…-_-;;)

**************************************************************

[and then someone must have taped over this tape cuz 'the parent trap' started to play]

Syaoran watches 'the parent trap' for a few minutes.

" I've got an idea!" Syaoran said joyfully, getting off the couch, but no one was there to listen to him…so he hurried into his room to start practising. He knew he was either going to make a fool of himself, or be the 'hero' of the day…

**~*~ Nxt day @ skool~*~**

**Syaoran's P.O.V.**

" I gotta go to Mr Morimoto with out any one seeing me." I said under my breath

I crept into the school so quietly, that any passer by would have thought that I was trying to break in.

I turned a corner into the school. Mr Morimoto's Office was only two corridors down. Then I heard footsteps coming my way. 

I froze.

The footsteps were coming closer. I was going to be seen. I needed an excuse.

"Oh hey. It's you Syaoran!" said an all so familiar voice

I turned around. Phew. It was only Sakura.

" er…hi…Sakura" was my lame response to add the steadily growing blush appearing on my face. "um…why are in school so early?"

" oh. It's my turn to clean the classroom before school. You know, the roster?"

" yes.. I really-" I thought for a moment

" Why are you here so early?" Sakura asked

" I , er, really need to go to my locker…" 

" but aren't you already at your locker???" she said pointing at the locker that I was leaning on.

" uh,yeah, I really need to , um, go to the toilet" I said running down the corridor.

She called after me " But the toilet's … the other way…"

 ***************************************************************

It was another boring history lesson and the teacher is babbling about Ancient Egyptians stuff learnt in the 7th grade. ( I'm doing ancient Egypt and I'm in yr 7 ^_^…actually…it's quite boring…ooooh and the CCS gang is in yr 10)

I was about to fall asleep until Hiiragizawa poked me on the side then passed me a note. I yawned and picked up the note. 'what is it **this** time Hiiragizawa?'

'Hello my cute little descendent! Have you heard that there is going to be a dance on Valentines day after that Talent Show? Hehehehe. I'm going with Tomoyo. Who are you going with? You better ask her before some other guys corner and ask her… you know who I am talking about write??? **hint hint** she's sitting in FRONT of you… you better ask her soon…'

'what on EARTH is Eriol going on about?'

I hastily picked up a pen and scribbled a note, then scruched it up and threw it at Hiiragizawa's head when he wasn't looking.

Eriol turned around and noticed a little ball of scrunched up paper on the floor. He smirked and picked it up. ' Let's see how my cute little descendent will **try** fight back.

The paper read ' Hello my big, ugly ancient ancestor. I have NO idea on what you are going on about Hiiragizawa just sit down and shut up like a good little boy and stop bothering me. Bother me again, then you will feel the wrath of my sword down your throat.'

Eriol threw him back another piece of paper, earning a short glare from yours truly.

The note read ' Thank you for warning me. Now I know you are gonna kill me. But do you really want to kill me? I mean… what will SAKURA think of you? It's all about Sakura, ne?'

That Hiiragizawa is damn annoying.

I tossed him my short reply.

'Just shut the @#$% up.'

Hiiragizawa instantly replied ' Watch your language my dear descendent. You still have a lot to learn young one…'

' YOUNG ONE??? He's got some nerve. Who is he calling YOUNG ONE?? And **HIS** dear descendent? What is that supposed to mean??Jeez…that Hiiragizawa is getting pretty damn annoying.'

'  Just shut up. Don't you know how interesting Ancient Egypt really is? I want to learn you know so stop bothering me.'

 I stopped looking at Hiiragizawa for an answer and turned my head towards the board. I noticed that Sakura had fallen asleep again…well I don't blame her. The teachers should just buy a brick wall and teach them. They shouldn't waste us kids our time. Them talking to a brick wall is no different from talking to us. How boring can history get?? **yawn**

It took me some time for me to realise that Hiiragizawa gave me another note, which I must of, accidentally brushed off my desk.

I yawned again and picked up the note. What do you want this time Hiiragizawa?

' The point I am trying to make is that you ask the girl to go with you then run, before some guy you hate (remember…you hate all the other guys who try to go near her, right?) corners her and asks her. You know VERY well who I am talking about but I am not going to tell you who if you don't understand me cuz this note might get intercepted seeing that you are almost asleep. And I am trying to HELP if you still don't get it.'

' Why the hell would Hiiragizawa want to help me?? It must be some kind of joke he and Tomoyo set up.' **yawn** ' when will history end??'

And to answer my question, the long awaited 

**brrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggg** echoed through the corridors signalling it was **FINALLY** time for recess. 

******************************************************

" So, Li, have you heard about the Valentine's Dance coming up?" asked you guess who as soon as we exited the classroom. (and if u couldn't guess, it was Eriol)

I glared at him "what do you think??" I threw the notes he passed to me into the nearest bin. 

" SYAORAN-KUN!!!" I heard Sakura shout my name. 

I blushed. 

" Hello Sakura!" I immediately changed my tone.

" Were you being mean to Eriol?" she questioned me.

" No," I glared at Eriol then turned back to Sakura with a smile. I swear I saw her blush…

" Why would I do such a thing?"

Hiiragizawa just smirked.

******************************************************

" hey guys!" said Chiharu as Hiiragizawa, Sakura and I seated ourselves at our usual table " We were just talking about the dance –"

" Hi Syaoran-kun!!" I heard some voices behind me. I turned around and a group of girls were all waving at me and blushing. 

"ewwwwwww. Disgusting." I thought out loud and turned back to my friends.

Sakura giggled at my misfortune. 

" Hey!" I pretended to sound hurt and angry "how would you feel if a group of girls follow you around and wanted to be your girlfriend??" 

" Well she will know exactly how you feel, because I'm sure you noticed, that a group of boys follow her around wanting to be her boyfriend." Said Tomoyo matter-of-factly.

" HOOOOOEEEEEEEE!"

" Tomoyo, that was a reciprocal question."

" uh, yes, lovely Syaoran." Interrupted Chiharu "as I was saying, who are you guy going to the dance with??" she asked.

I blushed again. I know exactly who I want to go with, but I don't have the guts to ask her.

" Well??" Chiharu started

" ERIOL ASKED ME TO GO WITH HIM!!" exclaimed Tomoyo, of course.

The rest of the gang o.O(fell over anime style) Tomoyo=^-^

" Well, that DOES make sense seeing that he IS my boyfriend…"

" Well, ANYONE ELSE??" said Chiharu getting quite frustrated now. "NAOKO?? RITA?? SAKURA?? SYAORAN??"

" Well I don't think anyone will ask me…" whispered Sakura

" NONSENSE!!! Sakura, don't you realise that there will be a long line of guy wanting to ask you out??" Tomoyo stated what she thought was the obvious. " And I'm sure I know someone here who is **dying** to ask you to go with him."

" I don't think so…"

" Whatever you say…" replied Tomoyo 'can't Li take a hint???'

******************************************************

A girl was looking around her photo collection. 'he said he wanted miniature pictures with one of him and one of her. I wonder why he wants them?'

OHOHOHOHOHOOO!

******************************************************

14 days past, with nothing much happening in between.

Unless it counts, me practising for the talent show in secret and blushing every time Sakura looks or talks to me, Sakura continuously getting cornered by boys who wanna ask her to the dance but she keeps trying to run away, Tomoyo & Eriol making out non stop when they weren't giving the gang a 'preview' of their performance of a scene from 'Romeo and Juliet'. 

Today was the day of talent show/dance, which was to be held tonight after school. I was still nervous as ever, but it may be my only chance to tell her how much I love her, yet not telling it to her directly…maybe I'll do that after.

The day seemed to float by slowly, yet I had no idea because I was staring at the board thinking about **her**. 

I wonder if she ever thinks of me????

***

For or last period of the day…was PE, meaning that we had to go to our lockers.

'And just my luck, I was walking to my locker following Sakura…we were alone…should I tell her now??…nah…later…' as I picked up my pace I heard that Sakura was quietly sobbing.

" What's the matter, Sakura?" I tried to sound comforting.

" nothing that you'll understand. **sob**" She said without even looking at me.

She obtained her locker key from her pocket and opened her locker and a whole river of chocolates, cards and flowers pushed her onto the floor.

" Are you ok?" I said, picking her up and steadying her back on her feet.

" hhhhhhmmmm. Yeah" was her reply.

I opened my locker and my locker was also flooded with chocolates, cards & flowers (um….do GUYS get flowers????) but they didn't push me over because I was still holding the key in the door.

We both shoved all those gifts back into our lockers…then there was an awkward silence.  

I wanted to break the silence so I said "I wonder how the could put those chocolates in our lockers cuz they are way too big to fit through those little holes near the top, ne?"

Sakura giggled a bit "yeah, I wonder how…RACE YOU TO P.E CLASS!!!"

******************************************************

The auditorium was filling up fast. Parents, Children, Teachers and the students quickly filled up most of the seats for the Talent Show.  The dance was to be held after it in the hall.

The night started. First, with Tomoyo and Eriol's scene from 'Romeo and Juliet'. Next came a group of girls doing this dance thingy, then came Chiharu and Yamazaki's duet - At the beginning from the movie Anastasia, Another couple doing another scene from Romeo and Juliet and many more which I couldn't keep track of.

An finally, it was my turn. By now, I was really nervous. I peeked through the curtains and saw a whole sea of faces. I quickly spotted Sakura, who was up at the back.

"Syaoran, it's your turn now" said Mr Morimoto

I was really nervous now, it was now... or never.

" And now it is time for the last but not least, the one and the only, SYAORAN LI!!!" yelled the emcee.

I walked onto the stage an said to the audience " I'm gonna being singing this song dedicated to a girl whom I wish not to name up here" fiddling with a rose hidden in my breast-pocket and of course,  I was trying to hide my blush.

The audience, especially the girls, were already going crazy. 

You could here girls from my 'fan club'  saying " OMIGOSH!!! SYAORAN"S SINGING A SONG JUST FOR _ME_!!" or stuff like " SYAORAN"S FINNALLY PROVE HIS UNDYING LOVE FOR ME #_#!!! _Catch me, I'm going to faint_"

I shuddered. These girls make me want to puke. I spotted Sakura at the back of the audience glowing at him, giving him extra courage to do what he was going to do next. I gazed upon her pretending that she was the only one there listening to me…Then I started, in a position he would look like if he was going to propose to some one (but he isn't… ok, it's like the one knee on the ground and one in that right angle shape..im so bad in describing things, ne?? x.X)

'L, is for the way you look at me' 

Still gazing at the beautiful Sakura 

O, is for the only one I see 

Now, I could only see only see Sakura in the audience

_V, is very very extraordinary_

Sakura smiles at me, I blushed more in return

_E, is even more than anyone that you adore can_

I stood up,

_Love, is all that I can give to you_

_Love, is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

I held my hands on top of my heart

_Love, was made for me and you_

He pointed at himself then Sakura, but no one but himself knows who he pointed to…

The audience cheered and almost all the girls eye's have gone all heart shaped but Syaoran kept on singing

_Love, is all that I can give to you_

_Love, is more than just a game for two_

_Two in love can make it_

_Take my heart and please don't break it_

_Love, was made for me _

He pointed at himself again 

_and ,_

he took the rose out of his breast pocket aiming the rose at Sakura 

_you!_

**~*~ No one's P.O.V~*~**

He threw the rose and prayed that Sakura would catch it.

Syaoran's prayers would have been answered only IF the girl in front of Sakura didn't stand up, catch the rose and say "Syaoran _LOVES_ ME!"

This broke Sakura's heart that the rose didn't arrive to her so she tore out of the hall crying.

The rest of the crowd was cheering and nobody but Syaoran noticed Sakura go. 

Syaoran decided to go after her, running out of the hall like there was no tomorrow. (I cant use adjectives right, can I?)

" Sakura????" he called for her " where are you????" 

It took him a couple of minutes to find her. She was sitting under the cherry blossom tree crying.

" Sakura." 

" No Li-san." She snapped at me "why don't you go and comfort that new _girlfriend_ of yours"

" Sakura! You don't understand-"

" LEAVE ME ALONE LI!"

**~*~ Syaoran's P.O.V ~*~**

LI-SAN???? She doesn't call me Li-san!?  
  


I put my arms around her pulling her closer to me…

"Let go of me!"

" Sakura," I started again " I got to tell you something…"

******************************************************

**~*~ Back at the Talent Show~*~**

" Chiharu," said a worried Tomoyo "where's Syaoran??? And I can't spot Sakura any more."

" I dunno. Maybe Sakura ran out cuz she didn't get the rose…poor girl **sigh**" replied Chiharu

" Then where did Syaoran go?"

" Naturally," came Eriol's voice from behind Tomoyo "he would've ran after her."

"yeah! And I bet I know where Sakura would've ran off to!" said Tomoyo and ran out of the auditorium followed by Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko & Rita(from the audience…)

" huh??" yelled the emcee into the microphone " Where are they running to?  AFTER THEM!!!"

And everyone filed out of the auditorium following the CCS gang.

******************************************************

**~*~ Back to S+S ( Syaoran's P.O.V)~*~**

" you know that rose??" I started

' the rose which ruined my life' thought Sakura 'yeah' and nodded.

" That stupid b*tch wasn't meant to stand up and catch it…"

 Sakura stopped crying and her face lit up "Really??"

" Really." I hugged her and she hugged me.

Then I started to sing, in an audible whisper, into her ear.

"_Love, is all that I can give to you, _

_Love, is more than just a game for two, _

_Two in love can make it, _

_Take my heart and please don't break it, _

_Love, was made for me and you!"_

"awww,  Syaoran!" she kissed me on the cheek lightly " That's so sweet of you!"

"And I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time now, will you go out with me?" I said

" Of course I would!!"

" Here" I handed her a little box "for you."

She opened the box and inside was a heart shaped locket with the words '_For my Cherry Blossom'_ engraved on it. And inside, there were two pictures in it. A picture of Sakura on the left hand side, and a picture of me on the right hand side.

" Syaoran!!" she exclaimed " it's beautiful" putting it on "I'll never take it off!" 

I blushed "Tomoyo found the pictures for me"

"Well, who else would have any kind of picture you need??"

" no one but her…"  then I remembered something else " Sakura, would you like the go to the dance with me??" 

There. I asked her to the dance and I wasn't embarrassed.

" Of course I would silly-"

But I cut her off with a kiss, my first and best kiss. I snaked my arms around her waist as she put her arms around my neck. 

We were kissing for only God-knows-how long until we heard cheering and catcalling in the background. Sakura and I pulled apart instantly.

'What the??'

" AND THE WINNER OF THIS YEAR'S ANNUAL VALENTINE'S TALENT SHOW IS…." Shouted the emcee from out of no where " SYAORAN LI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Then I noticed an o-so-familiar camera shining in the bushes

"Tomoyo! How long have you been there?"

" Long enough to catch that kiss on tape!!" she ^_^ " I'm going to call it 'The Sweet First Kiss!'"

o.O ' That girl never gives up does she?'

******************************************************

The Valentines Dance was mostly a blur to me, All I can remember is that I was dancing with Sakura all night…and…………….

***

"Syaoran" Sakura started

" This was the best night I ever had!"

"this was my best night I ever had too!"

" Sakura, I love you!" I confessed

" I love you too, Syaoran"

And then, it was when we pulled in a kiss and kissed like there was no tomorrow.

*~*~*~******The End******~*~*~*

SO???????? Pwease REVIEW!!!! 

If u - 

Like it? Hate it? Any comments/? Just say hi??? REVIEW!!!!!!!

And to the people who read my other stories, sowwy I cant update until after my yearly exam. I really need to study now so I can't write much. Im so SOWWY!!

R+R

Luv Cute Star Angel


End file.
